Fox Trot
by Slyver Thief
Summary: What happens when two world collide. the past come back to haunt the present. what will happen to Naruto and Susuke. Yugi and Yami are in the mix too.rated m for later chapters boysxboys ps there all some kind of supernatural person
1. Fox Trot

Slyver here this story is 'like' a cross over with Naurto and Yu-Gi-Oh theres going to be Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Seto. but i dont know if thier going to 'play' a big part in this fanfic

Disclaimer dont own Naurto or Yu-Gi-Oh but i do own the plot.

Here is the frist chapter so enjoy and review.

A band was playing Sasuke had never heard them play. What was really cought his attion was that the lead singer was wereing a mask that coverd half of his face. It was like a fox mask. That only covered his forehead, eyes and his cheaks. They were pretty good. He turned to face the Master/Owner of the bar. "Master? When did you get a new band in?"

"Thire not there no my new band. They'er just here to open up for my band. They dont want to be the main band, but as you can see at all the people are here because of them. There famuse arounder here. They always open up for bands they never want to be the main band."

"So who are they?" he asked turning to look back at the lead singer. The singer was sexy with his tight blue jeans that almost looked they were to small for the boy. And the shirt that fitted in all the right places. He still couldnt figure out why the singer had his face covered. His voice was bautifull as he sung a heart felt song.

"Their called Fox Trot. The singer is Kyuubi, it not his real name no one know who is and the band wont let anyone no. Gaara the little redhaed is the one that set this up. There whole band is a cloud of mystery. No one know how they go started around two years go is when they showed up out of the blue. Form where we dont know, but hey they all go to some collage and i dont have to pay them as much as other bands. There just having fun. Gaara said they do this to let of steam. I guess it better then doing drug are getting in to fights."

"Why did you have to go and leave me like this. When I need you the most." as the singer sang.

"Excuse me" said a short guy that had three different colors in his spike hair blond then black and the tip where red. He sat in a chair next to him. "Can I get four beers?" he asked Susuke just gaped at the boy was he even 18? there is no way he was old enough to drink.

"Can I see some ID?" asked bar keep the boy too out his card and he nodded and went to get the boy what he wanted.

"So your old enough to drink." Susuke said "I didnt think that you where 18 yet." the boy stood to be about 5'5

"Yep I dont drink that much but we moved out here and i heard Fox Trot was playing and i wanted to see them live, they dont travel that much only about 4 different towns. I fell in love with them when i frist heard them on Youtube." said the boy

"You fallow them alot?"

"Yep just love the sound the voice and the filling they give." the boy got his beer and left he followed to where he went and saw a little grope he reconized one out the the grope. Seto Kiba his bessnise rivle. Seto own almost everything in Dimmon City and was slowly raising to different city like his. This was his city. Then he saw a blond next to kiba, next to the blond was the boy who got the beers and next to him was like a taller version of the boy. They had to be brothers he thought but who they where falling over each other kissing and the older one glaring at him he say there where lovers.

"Hey Owner did you said that the lead singers name is Kyuubi?" asked a young man that didnt look like he belonged in a bar. He had silver hair and glasses all in black. The kid was just a little creepy.

"Why do you want to know?" asked the own seeing the same glint in his eyes as Susuke heard in his voice.

"I'm looking for a young friend hanvent saw him in 11 years. Almost for got but when you said that name it reminded me that the boy would some times call him self Kyuubi" said the creepy kid as another man came up and just sreamed freaky

"Misumi whats taking you so long just to get a couple of beers." said the freak

"Dont me be mad Maru i was just chating. I over heard them said that the lead sing was going by the name Kyuubi. I just want to make sure i heard right but now that i think about it when he use to sing. They sound alike so he could be _him_." said the man that was named Misumi

**Authersnote Maru is Ocohimaru so that about it so let get on with the story. **

"Really thats kool maybe later we will have to say hi after he dissapered 11 years go. See how he's been." they sleeked off about getting there beers.

"That was just a little creepy, you really do get alot of different people here." Sasuke said look back at the band the lead had started talking

"Thats all for us in five minutes Blood of Tears well come out." said the singer. He heard alot of sad voice saying to play another song. He watch as the band left the stage with there intermest the only thing that was left was the drums and micphone.

"So they just leave after singing never comeing out to drink with here fans?"

"Nope that why i said that there a cloud of mystery." saying has he left to the frige

"Hey we did pretty good to night." said Kiba as he opened the back door where the van was located.

"Let go before our fans come out back and finds us" said Gaara lefting his stuff in to the van. They got everything loaded an went to get in when they saw that the singer wasnt getting in insted he was chaning his close right there for all them to see. He still had his mask on. A new ornge t-shirt and blue jeans.

"You guys go on and do what you need i all ready did all my home work. And i need a drink. I just for awhile need to forget." he said as he pulled off his mask and thew it in to the van

"Naruto do you want one of us to stay with you?" asked Gaara looking as worried as the others.

"No I dont have class tomorrow like you guys and i want to find someone to spend the night with and if i cant do that i'm just going to party alittle and then i will take a cab home.

"Okay I still have three chapters to read and write a report on it." said Kiba they all nodded in agreement. Got into the van and left.

Naruto was tired he hurt all the time. At leat he hadnt broke down and cried today. He went down to where the batherooms were as he started to fill tears form. The batherooms were dimly let. He didnt see the shadows that were behind him.


	2. WAT!

**Slyver I don't know how this story is going to turn out but I hope you like it anyways.**

**I don't own nothing but the plot I don't make money off this. So r&r** _mind talk _

Naruto was tired he hurt all the time. At leat he hadnt broke down and cried today. He went down to where the batherooms were as he started to fill tears form. He locked the door behind him as he went in. The batherooms were dimly let. He didnt see the shadows that were behind him. He started too wash the make up off, he still didn't know why he put black eyeliner on but Gaara had made him saying even with the mask on they could see his eyes. Even though his eyes were not blue right now, they were blood red. Kyuubi was making his eyes red to hid who he really was. Pretecting him like he always did. Kyuubi was like his alter-ego. Kyuubi had been wih him for as long as he could remeber. He was with him before he went into an ophenge. A hand grabed him from behind wrapping around his waist another hand went over his mouth. He saw the face behind him in the mirror. He was starting to painc, Kyuubi inside was growling. His claws where digging into his chest.

It was Ocohimaru. He had that sick smile on his face. In his eyes there was a sick laughter. He started to thrash trying to get away form the man that made his life hell. The door knob turned someone was trying to get in. "Hey why is the door locked?." said someone form the club

"Shuu. You dont want anyone to get hurt do?" Maru said. He pointed to Misumi he had a hunters knife. He had the same sick smile. Playing with the knife. "So are you going to occoperater are is he going to get hurt?" Naruto nodded to say that no one should be hurt. "Good

"The door is locked beacuse there is only one stall working and i dont one someone to come in why i'm puking my brains out."

"Ah sorry man I thought, someone was in here making out or something. Just clean up if you make a mess."

"Yeah man sorry about that. I think that I'm almost done. I think that i'm comeing down with something. i havent had anything to drink yet. Or it could be because of the berrito that i eat before i came here."

"Ok i hope that you get to filling better." he said and then he left. Naruto felt something cold press agenst his throute.

"You did good. Now that theirs no one here to interupt us. So lets get back to me playing with you like old times." said Maru. He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a little white pill, almost like an asprin. Naruto new that it was not an asprin. It had to be some kind of sex enhanzer. "This is going to make you fill better." he said putting the white pill in Naruto's mouth. He knew that he couldnt swallow it, he didnt know what was going to happen.

He had to get away. So Naruto bit it in half where he only had to take part of it hoped it wasnt going to do anything bad to his body. Even though he was a vampire alot of drugs did harm his body. He swallowed it and hid the rest in the back of his mouth. Then there was white powder plowen into his face. It timpeler blinded him. Threw teary eyes he looked at Maru that had a smrik on his face. "Can I at lest get a drink of water to get this tast out of my mouth before you do anything?" ask Naruto

"Yes of course my little pretty." Maur walked over to the sink and Misumi perduced a paper cup. As they went to get the water Naruto reatched up into his hair and pulled out peperspery that was no bigger then his pinky finger and spit out the half of the pill and put it in his pocoket. When they turned to give him the water. He spreied them hitting them both in the eyes. They were stuned then they started screaming. Misumi lashed out with the butt of his knife trying to knock him out. Misumi hit him knocking him in to the bathroom door. He could fill blood come out of his timple where he hit the door knob.

"You little shit." Naruto heard as he got the door unlocked opened it and took off running toward the club where there where people that he could blend in. When he go into the club it was dark. It was 1 so it was for the vampires. Naruto could he feet coming from behind then he spotted someone he knew well 2 people. It was Seto and Joey. They where standing and in a lip lock. He turned and saw them coming so he went over to his 2 friends. He came up behind Joey and grabbed Setos beltlops. _Its just me._said Naruto. He saw the two people that where with them give him a funny look. They looked twins. But he could smell each other on them. They where lovers.

The two were wondering when Seto was going to punch the guy that started dance with them. They both froze when Joey turned in Setos arms and started kissing the blond with six scars on either side of his face. Yugi and Yami where think what the fuck is going on. Narutos hand went in to Setos back pocet in search of his cellphone. He was still kissing Joey. When he finly found what he was looking for he pulled away form Joey and started dieling a number he knew by heart.

Sasuke watch as a blond went up to Seto and the man he was dancing with. He knew that Seto didnt share will so he was expecting a fight to brake out. What he didnt expect was the blond that he was dancing with to turn around and kiss the other blond. And Seto didnt do anything just watched as the to were making out. Then they pulled apart. He realized that one of the blonds was none other then Naruto Uzumaki the man that he was trying to figure out how to get in his bed and never let him leave. Nothing was going to stop him. _When did he come in. _Naruto didnt have any lovers he didnt give anyone a chance. Sasuke new that he had to be careful so that his pery didnt know that he was trapped before it was to late. He watched as Naruto made a call on Kibas phone.

Some time later a group of people cam through the door. Two of them looked like medics. The other two he didnt know. The medics too blood form his prey. Whats wrong with him, why are they taking blood? And who is that guy with half of his face covered.

All of a sudden the man with the mask came over to the bar. "Exece me I need to speek with the onwer, my name is Kakashi I'm on the VPF (Vampire Police Force) I work as a dective. Can I speak with the owner." the bartender that everyone called owner was not the real owner of the bar, he had sold it to the Uchihas he looked over at the real owner Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'm the onwer of this bar my name is Sasuke Uchiha. How can i help you?" he asked with alot of intrest for he had come away form Naruto so he knew it had something to do with him. Motion for him to come into the back room

"Ah yes about 5 minutes ago an young man was attacked in the bathroom they tried to drug him or more like the did but he didnt get the full effects of the drug. He bit it in half and only swallowed part of it. And it would like all vido tapes."

Sasuke just stood there shocked at what he heard someone had tried to hurt his _mate. _He growld in his throat. Then stop when he thought mate. He let it settle in his mind for a few moments and that fit Naruto was his mate.

The End

just kidding i cant think of what to say next i'm think of having like a court room setting and all of Naruto (some) of Naruto's past comes to be who would you want to be the Jude?


	3. SORRY

my story Of 2 worlds and my others that are not on y-gallery I'm going on temp. hiatus thats so i revise somethings and but in different thoughts and stuff like that and my mind it being over ran with plot bunnies and every time that i try to write it turns in to a different sotry even though i havent updated in a long while but be on the look out!


	4. Chapter 4

all my storys are on hatuis for the time being as i am having writter block soo yeah ! i'm also looking for a story that is a harry potter story that harry some how turns on to a kitsune and Luc takes him to Voldi and then Luc, Voldi, and Sev start fight over him need help plz!


End file.
